Love and loss
by Autumn Prower697
Summary: This is a sonamy and is my very first story so please don't go to hard on me :)
1. Chapter 1

Love and Loss

Chapter 1

Sonic's POV

I'm taking a run around town as I always do in the morning and as I go past mystic rune I hear an ear pricing scream I stop and there it goes again so I follow it as I get closer I hear it but this time I hear my name and now I know that's Amy I start to run a little faster when I find myself in front of a big double door that says egg base on the front of it I should have know Eggman was behind this I take some steps back and as Amy screams my name again I run at the doors with all my mite and just as I'm about to hit them they open and I bang in to the wall on the other side and the first thing I hear is "ho ho ho" "Eggman where's Amy" "don't worry I will take you to her right now this way" I know this is a trap but I can't risk Amy getting hurt so I follow the egghead all the way down a long hallway until we get to another big door and it opens on voice command and as it's going up I ask "hay egghead" he then turns and says "yes rodent" "so what's the big plan this time" "well wouldn't you like to know" "yes yes I would" "shut up rodent" and just as he turns away I hear Amy scream my name again and I just want to bolt in but if I did that then egghead would use it agents me.

Amy's POV

I scream Sonic's name and then I see the door stating to go up and when I look between the gap I see not one but two pears of shoos Eggman's black ones and are thous red sneakers I think no I'm seeing things I must be dreaming but as the door goes up I see that I'm not there he is he's here I new he would come I just new it and as the door lifts all the way up our eyes meet for just a second when all of a sudden a huge robot arm came out of nowhere picked up Sonic and dropped him in the big glass bowl that I've been siting in for the past 20 minuets the first thing I do is run up and give him a big hug when I let go I say "how did you end up here" he looks at me and says "don't worry about how I got here how did you end up here" "I was just locking up to go for a walk and the next thing I know there's this big robot arm round me and caring me away I was about to pull out my hammer when I look down and see that if I fell I wouldn't make it so I was stuck I couldn't do a thing the next time I look down I'm above some bace the roof opens up and down I go then everything went dark when the lights come back on I'm in this glass bowl" after I finish telling of how I ended up here Eggman just has to bud in and says "goodby rodents I don't know when we will see each other next but I won this round"I look up and see a big robotic marshes pointed right at us Sonic pulls me behind him protectively and what happened next all went in the plink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

I'm woken by a blinding light but I'm not able to sit up because all of a sudden my chest feels heavy I look down and I see a sleeping pink hedgehog with her head resting on my chest and I don't want to wake her how did we end up here I look around we're in the forest and then it hits me Eggman he sent us some were but were did he send us exactly and how do we get home but right now I'm not corned with that my corner is how Amy is going to take this and as if on cue she sties and sits up so I can finally sit up myself she looks around but when she turns and sees me she pulls me in two a tight hug and starts to cry I don't know what to do I hate seeing her cry so I do the only thing I can do hug her back and say words of comfit.

Amy's POV

My head feels like it's about to explode I get up look around me and when I see Sonic I just break down pull him in a tight hug and start to cry then something I didn't expect Sonic hugs me back and just starts saying "it's ok Ames please stop crying you know I hate seeing you cry everything is going to be ok" when I cram down he looks me straight in the eye and says "you ok Ames" I smile at him and say "yes I'm ok now I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" "it's ok you wake up in a strange place your scared and the only thing you see that's familiar to you of corse your going to hold on to it" "what are we going to do Sonic" "I don't no Ames I just don't know but right now we need some shelter" "ok so what do we need to do".

Sonic's POV

"Amy" "yes Sonic" "I need to tell you something" "yes" "well this isn't an easy thing to say but... And that's when I wake up and look at her there she is asleep her head on my chest I don't mind as long as she's safe that's all I care about right now as the sun starts to sting my eyes she starts to stir looks up at me and smiles and I just can't help but smile back at her she sits up and that's when I say "well I better go do a look around and see if I can find anyway to get us back home" "your leaving with out me" "no Amy I'm not leaving you I'm just going to scout the place and see if there's a town or soothing near by" "don't go stay I don't what to be out here all alone" "come here" she walks over to me and before she has time to say or do anything I pick her up and start to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy's POV

When Sonic finally stops running and puts me down were in a town I know very well "Sonic how did you find this place" "just kept running till I found a town" "ok have you ever been here before" "no have you" "yes I used to live here" "cool do you have any family left here that we mite be able to ask for some help from" "yes but I'm not shore how much help my brother will be and I don't no were he is" "what do you mean you don't know were he is" "it's just like I said I don't know were he is" "ok so were do you think we should start looking" "um before we start looking I need to tell you there's something you should know about my brother" "and that is" "well he's kind of very well known" "what do you mean by that Ames" "well ok my brothers real name is Skye but he goes by a different name because he's kind of the leader of the Blue Rose" "what are you kidding me right now Amy" "no I'm not and now don't tell me I'm crazy but your going to have to pretend to be my boyfriend" "what" "just listen to me if we do find my brother he needs to think your my boyfriend or he may shoot you" "WHAT".

Sonic's POV

"I can't believe what I'm hearing first you tell me your brother is the leader of the Blue Rose second you say that I have to pretend to be your boyfriend and last but not lest if I don't your brother may kill me" "yes" "ok well I guess I have know choose hear do I" "what do you mean" as Amy finishes talking I take her hand in mine and she looks at me with a shocked look on her face "what I'm not going to risk getting shoot just because I have to pretend your my girlfriend" she smiles and looks away to hide her blush but I code see her face getting red before she could but now I can fill my face getting hot and I don't no why but I turn away before she could see my face turn red.

Amy's POV

"Ok Ames were do you think we should look" "down town" "ok so I guess we're going down town then hop no" "no Sonic you can't run" "why" "because if people see you use your super speed you would be put in the spot light and we don't need that" "why" "because we're going to try find my brother and do you really think he's going to revile himself if it means he's going to get court" "no I guess not ok so I guess we're walking then lead the way".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic's POV

As we're walking Amy's grip tightens on my hand but for some reason I don't mind I'm not shore why but I just didn't mind anyway that's when I see that were heading to a bar I pull Amy back "Ames what are we going in to a bar for" "if we're going to find my brother this is the place to start" "ok so your telling me you think your brothers in there" "no but there will be at lest one person in there who will no were we might be able to find him" "ok and your shore they don't know who I am" "yes now can we get going" so I follow her but stop her at the door "what are you doing now" "well your meant to be my girl so I'm opening the door for you is that ok" she looks at me with a shocked look on her face "what" "I just didn't think you would do things like this" "you don't know everything about me".

Amy's POV

I'm always finding out new things about my friends but I thought I new everything there was to know about Sonic but it turns out I still have a lot to learn about my blue hero as soon as he came in he toke my hand back in his and my heart is in a flutter then I here a voce that I didn't expect to hear and was the last person I wanted to see right now "Amy what's happen babe" "hi Jet" "after everything we went through all I get is hi Jet are you kidding me" "no I'm not now leave me alone" "Ames are you" just as I'm about to turn and tell him that if he won't leave me alone his face is going to connect with my hammer"she said leave her alone and don't call her Ames" "owe tuff guy and what douse it mater to you if I call her Ames" "because I'm her boyfriend and I'm the only one who gets to call her Ames that's why" "are you kidding me right now Amy your going out with this loser I'm much better than this shlub" "all right that's it get out of my bar" yells the owner and for a minute I think he's talking to me and Sonic but then relief comes over me after what he says next "I've had just about enuf of you Jet why do you have to always have to stir up trouble" after he throws my ex's sorry butt out of here he comes up to us and says "sorry about that Amy you know how he can be" "yes I know um Peter this is Sonic Sonic Peter" "nice to meet you Sonic it's good to see our Amy here found a good man who sticks up for her" "nice to meet you to Peter and yes I will always stick up for My Ames" then he puts his arms around my wast and I feel like I mite faint but I keep myself up and ask the one question I never I thought I'd ask again "where's Sally".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonic's POV

We're following Peter in to a back room and as he opens the door there's a girl siting there all alone writhing something down in a book "Sally girl there's some one here to see you" she looks up and says "who is it da" but she stops when she sees Amy and me "daddy you can go we will be fine" "long time no see Amy" she says as her dad leaves "now what did you come see me for and who's blue boy over there" wow they really don't know who I am "Sally this is my boyfriend Sonic" "nice to meet you Sally" I say as I stick out my hand so I code shake hers "nice to meet you to Sonic" she says as she takes my hand and shakes it "now were done with the meet and greets what did you come and see me for don't tell me it's because you missed me" "I need to see Skye" "and you think I'd know were he is" "I don't think I know you know were he is" "and why do you what to see him" "that is my bisons now were is he" "why should I help you what do I get out of it" "you get to pay back your dept".

Flashback

Amy's POV

"hay Sally" "hi Amy what not hanging out with Jet today" "I'm not with him everyday" "seems like it" "you know I will always be here for you Sal" "ya I know so what do you what to do today Amy" "well I was thinking we go have a picnic by the old well" "just like when we were little" we get a picnic basket and packed it with yummy food and walk all the way to the old well we then pulled the bucket up to see if there was any water left and Sally gets a little to close and she falls in screamed and started to splash around i was very sacred because she can't swim so I grave the bucket and start to lower it down not going to fast so to be shore it don't hit her on the head and nock her out "Sally I'm sending the bucket down when it gets down there hold on to the rope and I will pull you up" "OK JU ST HUR RY UP YOU K NO W I CA N'T S WI M" "Sally try to keep your head above the surfers" "I'VE GOT THE ROPE NOW PULL ME UP" and I pull and pull until I can see her again then I tie the rope to a tree and tell her to reach for my hand she reaches out and takes my hand I start to pull her up and as she gets to the top of the well she puts her arms around my neck and we fall on the ground we get up we both just look at each other and Sally brakes the silence "Amy you just saved my life" "it was nothing really" "are you kidding me if it weren't for you I would be at the bottom of the well by now I ow you big like extremely big" "no you don't if it were me you would have done the same thing" "that may be true but you can swim if I dint have something to get you out you would have been able to stay up until I had got help if you ever need something from me one day you tell me and I will do it for you anything at all" "ok who knows that might come in handy one day".

End Flashback


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonic's POV

"How long is it going to take to get there" I say because I'm not used to walking for this long or going this slow "were almost there right Sally" "we're not almost there we're here" "ok don't joke when are we going to get there" "I'm not joking Sonic we're here now I need to go in first just go over there and I will be back in a minuet" she goes up to the wall and knocks after about a second she goes in Amy turns to me "so when we go in unless your spoken to don't say anything ok the less you say the better" "alright what ever you say Ames" just then the invisible door opines and Sally comes over "ok Amy come with me your brother what's to see you alone we will come get you in a minuet".

Amy's POV

As I follow Sally to see my brother I don't know what to expect I haven't been home since I was 12 I'm 15 now I just don't know how he's going to react "just go throw there" this is it I'm going to see my brother again after all this time I take a deep breath and go in "Ames what a surprise I havant seen you since you were 12 your 15 now right do you know how much I've missed you come here and give me a hug" I run up to him and start to cry as I give him one of my big bear hugs "I've missed you two Skye I'm sorry I left I just had to get away" he pulls away so he can see my face "I know Amy I know so tell me about this boyfriend of yours" "well his name is Sonic and he loves to run and his fave food is chilly dogs and" "Amy I don't want to hear about his fave food and his hobbies I what to know what he douse for you" "o why din't you say that in the first place ok well he always opens the door for me and he always sticks up for me and if I'm ever in trouble he always comes to my rescue and he's a very careering and wonderful person and he'd do anything for me and never take advantage of me and I love him with all my heart every time are hands touch it fells like electricity and by the way he's the only one who can call me Ames" "wow that tells me you two are so in love I'm very happy for you Amy now go and get him".

Sonic's POV

I hear a click and then Amy comes over to me "hay Ames what's going on in there" "come on my brother what's to see you now" so I take her hand in mine and we walk over to the invisible door it opens up we walk down a dark hallway until we come to two doors and I look at Amy in confusion she points to the door on the right then points to me then she points to the door on the left then points to herself so before I go in to the right door I open the left door for her she goes through then I go in the right door this is it I'm about to meet the leader of the blue rose one of the biggest criminals in the world "so your Sonic nice to meet you I'm Skye Amy's older brother" says an older and taller sky blue hedgehog who's standing there with his hand out waiting for me to shake it after about a seconded I come to and take his hand then he walks behind a desk and sits down he then tells me to sit in the other char so I do he looks me strait in the eye and says "Sonic I what to thank you for looking after my little sister now I what you to tell me every think you love about her" "why" "don't question me Sonic" "ok well I love her smile I love her voice now what I mean by that is she sings more beautifully than any singer I've ever heard I love the way she can brighten everyone's day she's the light of my life I love the times we spend together and I charrs every minute of it I love the way she makes me fill I can't explain it but every time I'm with her I get this felling and I don't know what it is but I only fill it when I'm with her and...I love her" "wow now that's real touching I need to do some thinking now so go in the other room and tell Sally to come in here" "alright will do" I walk through to the other room and there's only Sally and Amy "Sally Skye would like to see you" as soon as she's gone I go strait to Amy she pulls me in to a tight hug and starts to cry so I just hug her back and let her cry I don't know why she's crying but I pull her away and dry her eyes "why are you crying Ames" "because I think there's going to be an offer that nether of us are going to like but were going to have to expect" "what kind of offer" "I'm not shore but I'm pretty shore nether of us are going to like it" then Amy puts her arms around my neck and she berries her face in to my chest I put my arms around her waste and she looks up at me I look down at her and then I notice how close are faces are and there getting closer by the second until our lips are almost touching.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy's POV

as our lips first touch I'm in disbelief me and Sonic are sharing our first kiss after the first second of shock the kiss depends and Sonic holds me closer when we pull away from the kiss that felt like forever we just looked at each other it was so quit you could hear a pin drop I'm the one who brakes the silence "Sonic I" "no let me go first there's something I should have told you"..."Amy" "yes Sonic" he looks me straight in the eye now "Amy I love you and I've been in love with you for a long time I just didn't know it every time I'm around you I get this felling but I didn't know what it was now I do" I'm in complete shock Sonic waves his hand in front of my face "sorry I'm just in a bit of shock right now" "well I expected you to be I didn't think you just be like yay happy" "well I'm glade you don't take me for that kind of girl" "not for a second" I smile up at him and fall in to his arms he rest his head on mine and we fall asleep.

Sonic's POV

I am woken by the sound of a door slamming shut I open one eye and there's Sally standing about three feat away taping her foot whiting for us to get up "Ames" she very tiredly looks up at me "yes" "it's time to get up" so she sits up and rubs her eyes then we get up and follow Sally out the door I have Amy under my arm and even throw I'm tired I'm as happy as Larry right now I'm glad that I was finally able to tell her the truth then we go in to Skye's offers he's siting at his desk with a very sires look on his face "Amy Sonic have a seat" so we sit down "I have come to a decision" "and what's that" Amy asks a little worry in her voice "I've decide that I will take Sonic back to knothole as long as Amy stays here" "what no you can't keep me and Amy apart I we love each other and that's just" "enuf I have a second offer and that is Sonic you stay and join the blue rose ether way Amy stays" "Skye can I speak with Sonic alone" "go in to the other room you have a minuet"

Amy's POV

As soon as the door shuts Sonic starts "how can he do something like this" I take Sonic's hand and look him strait in the eye "Sonic you have to go" "what no I'm not leaving you Amy I love you how do you expect me to just leave you" "I love you to Sonic and I don't want you to go but that's why I'm telling you to leave" "that makes no sense what so ever" "just listen to me if you stay you'll never be able to be the hero you'll never be able to run and I know you would go insane with out being able to run running is your life I will find my way back to you I promise but you must go now I'm sorry but it's the only way" "but Amy" and before he could say anymore I put my arms around his neck and kiss him terse start to roll down my face when I pull away he looks at me wipes away my terse "Sonic someone one's said that if you love something set it free if it comes back it your's but if it doesn't it never belonged to you in the first place and I will come back to you but right now you must set me free" "what do I tell everyone back home how do I explain why your not with me" "tell them that I decide to go visit my family because I missed them and I don't know when I'll be back" "ok but just know you'll be on my mind every second of every minuet of everyday" "and you will be on my mind every second of every minuet of everyday I love you Sonic Hedgehog" "and I love you Amy Rose".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

4 years later Sonic's POV

"AMY" I breath in deeply as I realise it was only a dream I miss her so much that she's the only thing on my mind even in my sleep it's been 4 years but it still fells like it happen yesterday I get up because I have to go do my morning rounds as I'm going around town I stop in front of her house I walk up the path to the front door place my hand on the handle but as always it won't open I walk back to the sidewalk and finish my run as I get to my house I'm stuck to the spot I can't speak I'm in complete shock there standing at my door I'm dreaming I'm seeing things I should pinch myself but if I do the dream may come to an end I slowly walk up and stop right in front of the door.


End file.
